nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
König Anduin Wrynn
Anduin Wrynn ist der König von Sturmwind und Sohn des verstorbenen Varian Wrynn. Der junge König Anduin trägt eine schwere Last, aber es ist die Aufrechterhaltung des Friedens, nicht die des Krieges. Beschreibung Als Sohn von Tiffin und Varian Wrynn ist Anduin Llane Wrynn Sturmwinds Thronerbe. Als sein Vater vor Jahren verschwand, wurde der junge Anduin zum König von Sturmwind gekrönt. Da er jedoch noch ein Kind war, übertrug man seine Aufgaben Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon, einem verehrten Paladin der Allianz. Nachdem König Varian auf seinen Thron zurückgekehrt war, wandte sich der Prinz spirituellen und diplomatischen Angelegenheiten zu und bereiste ganz Azeroth, um herauszufinden, wie er vom Krieg gezeichnete Seelen und Landstriche heilen konnte. Dank Anduins Geisteshaltung und Empathie -- die völlig im Gegensatz zu den kriegerischen Impulsen seines Vaters stehen -- konnte er starke Bande mit dem Draenei-Propheten Velen und sogar einigen Mitgliedern der Horde eingehen. Nachdem Pandaria der Welt offenbart wurde, hat der junge Prinz persönlich einen Einsatz angeführt, um die Geheimnisse der Region zu enthüllen und die Flammen des Krieges zu löschen versuchen, die den Kontinent zu verschlingen drohen. Anduins Weisheit und Gerechtigkeitssinn sind vielleicht das Einzige, das zwischen der Allianz, der Horde und einer Katastrophe von ungeheuren Ausmaßen steht. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Anduin Wrynn Hintergrund Anduin war während seiner Zeit als Kindkönig von Sturmwind so weise, wie es ein Zehnjähriger nur sein konnte. Sein Vater König Varian Wrynn war unter unter mysteriösen Umständen auf dem Weg zu einem diplomatischen Gipfeltreffen auf der Insel Theramore verschwunden. Auf Geheiß der königlichen Ratgeberin Lady Prestor wurde der junge Anduin vorübergehend zum König gekrönt, damit die Ordnung im Königreich Sturmwind aufrechterhalten werden konnte. Nur wenige Bürger wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass der wahre König schon bereits lange vermisst wurde, und Anduin gab sich größte Mühe, ihre Ängste zu beschwichtigen. Alle sind sich darin einig, dass der Enkel von König Llane Wrynn I. dereinst ein begnadeter Herrscher werden wird. WoW: Wrath of the Lichking thumb|Anduin Wrynn by Steve Prescott Seit sein Vater König Varian Wrynn mit World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking wieder heimgekehrt war, führte Anduin wieder ein Schattendasein. Obwohl Gerüchten zufolge einige den Zeiten der Herrschaft des jungen Königs Anduin nachtrauerten und auf den Tag warten, an dem er endgültig die Nachfolge seines Vaters antritt. WoW: Cataclysm * von Blizzard Entertainment am 16 Jun 2011 Befestigte Zitadellen lagen in Ruinen. Uralte Wälder brannten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne lichterloh. Dürre Wüstenstrecken, die einst dafür bekannt waren selbst das Leben der wackersten Reisenden zu fordern, sind nun die Heimat fruchtbarer Oasen, in denen es nur so von neuer Flora und Fauna wimmelt. Das Weltenbeben hat mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm vieles verändert. Während die Östlichen Königreiche und Kalimdor am sichtbarsten von Todesschwinges Rückkehr betroffen sind, haben viele Helden Azeroths eine eigene Transformation durchgemacht. Hier wollen wir uns Anduin Wrynn, dem Sohn von König Varian Wrynn, widmen und die unwiderruflichen Auswirkungen betrachten, die die großen Umwälzungen in Azeroth auf diesen jungen Mann hatten. Auch wenn er gerade einmal ein Teenager ist, musste Sturmwinds Prinz, Anduin, schon zahlreiche Prüfungen und Zwangslagen meistern – zum Beispiel als er von der Brutmutter des schwarzen Drachenschwarms, Onyxia, entführt wurde. Seine größte Herausforderung liegt jedoch in der Beziehung zu Varian. Anduin weiß um die Liebe und Zuneigung seines Vaters, allerdings ist er fortwährend vor den plötzlichen gewaltätigen Ausbrüchen von Varians Gladiatorenseite auf der Hut. Darüber hinaus musste er gegen den Wunsch seines Vaters ankämpfen, einen Krieger aus ihm zu machen. Thronfolgekrieg in Eisenschmiede thumb|Anduin Wrynn seit WoW: [[Cataclysm.]] Ereignisse die sich unmittelbar vor dem Kataklysmus abspielten, läuteten ein neues Kapitel in Anduins Leben ein: Während seiner Kampfausbildung in der Zwergenbastion Eisenschmiede, erlebte Anduian wie Moira Thaurissan – die entfremdete Tochter des vor kurzem verstorbenen Königs Magni Bronzebart – die Stadt mit einem Kontingent an Dunkeleisenzwergen besetzte. Trotzdem sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Thron von Eisenschmiedes ist, zog sie durch ihre unbarmherzigen Taktiken den Zorn Varians auf sich. Binnen kürzester Zeit infiltrierten der König und ein Team SI:7-Agenten die Stadt, um sich der unbesonnenen zwergischen Erbin zu entledigen. Nur durch Anduins weises und entschlossenes Eingreifen konnte Varian zurückgehalten und Moiras Leben verschont werden. Dadurch wurde ein politisches Desaster abgewendet, das letztendlich zu einem Bürgerkrieg der Zwerge hätte führen können. Wandlung zum Priester Während seiner Zeit in Eisenschmiede entdeckte Anduin außerdem seine wahre Berufung: ein Priester zu sein, der sich den Lehren des Heiligen Lichts verschrieb. All diejenigen, die Anduin gut kennen können sehen, dass dieser Beruf wie für ihn geschaffen ist - schließlich hat er in der Vergangenheit immer wieder sein mitfühlendes und umsichtiges Wesen unter Beweis gestellt. Anduin ist nicht länger der kindliche Prinz der frühreren Jahre, vielmehr wächst er rasch zu seinem eigenen Herrn heran und hat den Mut, für das einzutreten, woran er glaubt. Er teilt Varians unverblümten Hass und Misstrauen gegenüber der Horde nicht. Einmal gab er sogar dem Taurenhäuptling Baine Bluthuf, nach dem Tod seines Vaters Cairne, weisen Rat. Mit all dem Chaos in Azeroth ist es aber unklar ob Anduin weiter dem Weg des Lichts folgen wird oder ob ihn das Schicksal auf einen anderen Pfad führt. Blizzard Entertainment: Anduin Wrynn: Damals und heute Bei den Draenei Als Anduin sich mit seinem Vater König Varian Wrynn bei dem Gipfeltreffen der Allianz in Darnassus im Streit zerwarf, lud ihn Prophet Velen ein, in der Exodar als sein Schützling zu lernen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatten Magni Bronzebart und der Prophet die aufkeimende Stärke in ihm erkannt. So verbrachte Anduin eine Zeit bei den Draenei auf der Azurmythosinsel und stellte dort sein Talent als Priester unter Beweis. Beim Heilen fühlte sich Anduin immer wie der passende Schlüssel im Schloss, wie das richtige Werkzeug. Sein Vertrauen wuchs unter der Anleitung des alten Volkesn, ganz besonders unter der Anleitung des Alterslosen, des Propheten Velen. Ob es sein Vater nun so sah oder nicht. Der Weg des Priesters war seine Bestimmung. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Lektion des Propheten von Marc Hutcheson Mission: Schattenhochland thumb Der Prinz musste in seinem kurzen Leben bisher schon viele Bürden schultern und sein Vater fürchtete, er musste noch mehr Verantwortung übernehmen. Anduin konnte nie lernen, ein Anführer zu sein, wenn er sich nur in der Burg aufhielt, doch Varian hasste es, ihn ohne Begleitung hinauszuschicken. Deshalb suchte sein Vater einen geeigneten Mentor für seinen Sohn. Es gab dringende Geschäfte für die Stadt, die der junge Prinz und sein Mentor für den König wahrnehmen konnten. Quest 84: Mein Sohn, der Prinz Sturmwinds Flotte Eines der Geschäfte war z.B. ein Besuch des Prinzen an den Docks im Hafen von Sturmwind, wo der König seine Kriegsflotte für den Schattenhochlandfeldzug zusammenrief. Die Soldaten waren zwar bereit, aber die Vorbereitungen der Flotte verzögerten sich. Die Männer brauchten Inspiration und Motivation. Der Besuch von Anduin sollte sie aufmuntern und ihnen erneut die glorreiche Zukunft vor Augen führen, für die sie kämpften. Vor Ort sollte der Prinz mit Versorgungsfeldwebel Graves sprechen und sehen, wie ein geborener Anführer mit der Situation umging. Quest 84: Die Flotte zusammenrufen Untersuchung im Zwielicht Die Verräterischen Taten des Schattenhammerkultes in den letzten Monaten hatten Sturmwind in Aufruhr versetzt. Sie hatten es auf die Ängste der Bauern abgesehen und korrumpierten die wichtigsten Bürger. Der König musste herausfinden, wie tief diese Verschwörung bereits saß. Deshalb hatte er Major Samuelson von der Stadtwache beauftragt, eine Untersuchung zu leiten. Der wiederum empfahl Anduin, die Dockarbeiter im Hafen von Sturmwind zu befragen und alles ordentlich auf den Kopf zu stellen. Das sollte ihn eine Weile beschäftigen. Doch bald schon merkte der Prinz, dass irgendetwas mit dem Auftrag nicht stimmte, und er beschloss, auf eigene Faust weiter zu machen. Quest 84: Untersuchung im Zwielicht Quest 84: Die üblichen Verdächtigen Wollertons Bauernhof Einige der Sturmwinder Bauern hatten vor Kurzem beim König eine Eingabe gemacht, bei der es um vermisstes Nutzvieh ging. Varian Wrynn hatte versprochen, dass jemand der Sache nachging, aber die Stadtwache war so ausgelastet, dass es Wochen dauern würde. Deshalb dachte sich der Prinz, dass er doch helfen könne. Es würde den Bauern Mut machen, wenn sie sahen, dass jemand sich darum kümmerte, besonders, wenn es jemand der königlichen Familie war. Außerdem ging es ja nur um paar vermisste Kühe. Nichts Gefährliches. So ging Anduin zu Bauer Wollerton auf "Wollertons Bauernhof" in Sturmwind, um sich über dessen vermisste Kühe unterhalten. Quest 84: Die Sorgen der Bauern Schattenhammerschrein thumb|Anduin Wrynn als Kindkönig Als der Prinz der Blutspur der verschwundenen Kühe nachging, stieß er auf einen versteckten Schrein des Schattenhammerkultes... und geriet in einen Hinterhalt. Er schaffte es, seine Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch hielt Anduin es für besser, seinem Vater nicht davon zu erzählen. Wenn der König von diesem Anschlag auf seinen Sohn erfuhr, erlaubte er ihm mit Sicherheit nie wieder, die Burg zu verlassen... Aber der Prinz fand noch etwas anderes am Tatort: Ein verdächtiges Abzeichen auf dem ein Hammer mit einer überkreuzten Axt dargestellt war. Quest 84: Unheilige Kuh SI:7 Hauptquartier Für Anduin schien es inzwischen auch so, als ob Major Samuelson absichtlich seine Zeit verschwendete. Die Dockarbeiter wussten gar nichts. Was noch wichtiger war - Sprengstoff aus dem Hafen von Sturmwind war verschwunden. Der Prinz ahnte, dass Samuelson mehr wußte, als er zugab. Glaubte jedoch, dass er eine Spur den Schattenhammer betreffend hatte, die Lorbeeren jedoch selbst einheimsen wollte. So beschloss der Thronfolger, sich die Akten des Majors im dritten Stock des SI:7-Hauptquartiers in der Altstadt von Sturmwind einmal anzusehen. Quest 84: Er hält uns hin In Samuelsons Aufzeichnungen fand der Prinz ein weiteres Medaillon, das mit dem Abzeichen identisch war, dass er auf Wollertons Bauernhof gefunden hatte. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Anduin glaubte, dass Major Samuelson etwas vorhatte, aber er brauchte einen schlagenden Beweis, bevor er einen Wächter beschuldigte, der das höchste Vertrauen des Königs genoß. Es gab nur eine Person, der er zutraute, dies alles wieder einzurenken: Meister Mathias Shaw, der Anführer von SI:7. Also brachte er die verdächtigen Abzeichen zu ihm ins SI:7-Hautquartier in Sturmwind. Quest 84: Die Meinung des Spezialisten Entlarvung eines Schurken Jack Bauden gelang es schließlich eine vollständige Liste aller Kultisten des Schattenhammers in Sturmwind zu finden. Was noch wichtiger war, das SI:7 entdeckte einen Brief von Major Samuelson an seine Komplizen, der den ganzen Plan darlegte. Der Prinz hatte Recht: Samuelson war der wahre Verbrecher, der seine Verbindungen als Kommandant der Stadtwache dazu nutzte, die Aktivitäten des Kults zu verschleiern. Es war Zeit, nach Burg Sturmwind zurückzukehren und Samuelson im Thronraum zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, ehe er den König töten konnte. So wurde König Varian Wrynn bewußt, dass Samuelson bereits seit Jahren vom Schattenhammer korrumpiert war. Genau hier in seiner Burg. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn, dass er dem auf den Grund gehen konnte, ehe die Stadt zu Schaden kam. Varian hatte unterschätzt, wie viel sein Sohn gewachsen war. Anduins Verbindung zum heiligen Licht hatte das Leben seines Vaters gerettet... Quest 84: Entlarvung eines Schurken Wowhead: Unmaskierter Samuelson WoW: Mists of Pandaria In Mists of Pandaria verschwindet Anduin Wrynn, als das Flagschiff von Admiral Taylor vor der Küste eines neu entdeckten Kontinents Schiffbruch erleidet. Ihn, den "weißen Bauern" zu finden und sicher nach Hause zurückzubringen, wurde zum Hauptziel der Allianzmission in Pandaria. Quest 85: Der Befehl des Königs Einige ausgewählten Champions fanden ihn schließlich bei der Höhle der Trauer im Jadewald, wo er auf eine uralte Legende gestoßen war, die von einem mystischen Tal mit heilkräftigen Wassern berichtete. Als die Abenteurer der Allianz ihn sagten, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zurückzukehren, widersprach der Prinz. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht zurück. Er wollte nach dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten suchen, um die Hochheiligen Teiche zu finden und ihre heilenden Kräfte zu untersuchen. Quest 86: Anduins Entscheidung WoW: Legion thumb|Anduin als junger Mann in Wow LegionIn der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion ist Anduin Wrynn einer der Haupt-NSCs und zu einem jungen Mann gereift. Der Kronprinz von Sturmwind ist weiser, als es sein Alter vermuten lässt. Wiederholt hat er Konflikte diplomatisch beigelegt, und konnte sogar seinen säbelrasselnden Vater überzeugen, die Waffen im Interesse des Friedens ruhen zu lassen. Diplomatie hat jedoch ihre Grenzen und mit manchen Feinden kann es einfach keinen Kompromiss geben. Den wahren Preis des Friedens wird Anduin im Angesicht der Brennenden Legion und ihrer Vernichtungspläne für Azeroth erfahren ... und auch, ob er bereit ist, ihn zu zahlen. Blizzard Entertainment: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, König Varian Wrynn, bei der Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste als Auftakt zu WoW: Legion wird Anduin der neue König von Sturmwind. Comic - Anduin: Sohn des Wolfs * Kostenloser Digitaler Comic: Legion-Comic #4 – Anduin: Sohn des Wolfs. Robert Brooks, illustriert von Nesskain. 22.07.2016. thumb|König Anduin Wrynn Was ist der Preis für Frieden? Dies ist die Frage, die Anduin Wrynn für sich beantworten muss, als der Kampf gegen eine uralte Bedrohung erneut beginnt und sein Leben selbst bedroht. In „Anduin: Sohn eines Wolfs“ warnt ein Brief von Anduins Vater, König Varian Wrynn, vor schwierigen Zeiten und eilt den jungen Anführer über seine Führungsfähigkeiten und sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu reflektieren. Anduin muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen und entscheiden, ob er Azeroth verteidigen kann und gleichzeitig seinem wahren Glauben folgen kann. Blizzard Entertainment: Legion-Comic #4 – Anduin: Sohn des Wolfs - Ankündigung (22.07.2016) Herz eines Königreichs Während der Ereignisse an der Verheerten Küste wurde ein Kompass mit dem Bild Anduins im Meer geborgen und zu ihm in Sturmwind gebracht, der König verfiel dadurch in Trauer und hielt Totenwache in der Kathedrale von Sturmwind was er bisher nicht getan hatte. Er erkannte, dass Velen und Genn Graumähne ihn bisher von allem abgeschirmt hatten und entschloss sich, verkleidet selbst zu erfahren, was das Volk über ihn dachte. Die Gespräche der Leute betrübten Anduin, da sie alle nur in den besten Tönen von seinem Vater Varian Wrynn sprachen und auch seine Berater ihn noch nicht als vollwertigen König sahen, der Varian ersetzen konnte. Anduin entschloss sich daraufhin, heimlich selbst an die Verheerte Küste zu reisen, um die Schrecken der Legion mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Nachdem er die leichenübersäten Felder der Küste gesehn hatte, wagte er es auch den Platz aufzusuchen, an dem sein Vater starb, doch auch dort kamen ihm Zweifel. Als er dann das Schwert seines Vaters unter der Asche fand und ihm der Geist seines Vaters erschien, der ihm Mut zusprach, fasste der junge König wieder Mut und ergriff Shalamayne. none|335 px WoW: Battle of Azeroth thumb|250px|Anduin mit angelegtem Löwenkopfhelm bei der Eroberung [[Unterstadts (Lordearon). Bild aus dem Trailer WoW: Battle for Azeroth]] In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Anduin Wrynn einer der Hauptcharaktere. Der neue König von Sturmwind glaubt weiterhin an den Weg des Lichts. Doch er kämpft auch für sein Volk, die Allianz. Weiterhin dicht an seiner Seite ist Genn Graumähne, der sich wahrscheinlich sehr darüber freut, dass er nun den Krieg gegen Sylvanas führen kann. Wird Anduin die richtigen Entscheidungen im Kampf treffen oder lässt er sich eventuell zu sehr von Genn leiten, der durch den Fall von Gilneas erst Recht Rache an Sylvanas nehmen will? Ebenfalls steht die Frage offen, ob Anduin weiterhin bei Velen in der Ausbildung als Priester steckt oder ob seine Tätigkeit als König von Sturmwind und Anführer der Allianz im Krieg gegen die Horde seine volle Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Ist der junge König überhaupt dazu fähig? Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Hauptcharaktere: Sylvanas, Anduin, Jaina, Thrall & Vol'jin! (07.11.2017) Spekulationen Prophet Velen erzählte einst, er habe eine Vision von einem gewaltigen Heer gehabt, das aus allen Völkern (sogar den Untoten) bestand, um gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Angeführt wurde dieses Heer von einem gewaltigen Krieger, der aus purem Licht zu sein schien. Es wird spekuliert ob es sich dabei um Anduin handelt. Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Priester NSC Kategorie:Menschenpriester NSC Kategorie:Verheerte Inseln NSC Kategorie:Haus Wrynn